Stone Doors
by bleedingbluebell
Summary: "It's nice to finally put a name to your face Ciel, I think you'll find we will have a very enjoyable time together." He feels his lips separate as his smile shows an extensive amount of his sharp teeth. AloisxCiel YAOI lemons


**So I was meant to be writing Deal with a Demon but then this story was in the back of my head and it was pestering me so I decided to write it before I could continue with the other story. This is only gonna be a oneshot unless of course I get many lovely reviews saying they want me to continue but only then. Oh and sorry I kinda suck at writing smut but anyways enjoy. And I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. **

**xxx**

Darkness replaces the natural light as the stone door is secured shut to keep everything out. Cheers can be vaguely heard from the other side of the stone, out there were he used to be, in the sunlight, a normal boy trying to be accepted. There is a reason he kept his right eye hidden from the rest of society yet of course no one accepted that. Of course some annoyance had to steal his eye patch whilst he was asleep, and that morning there would be no food left for him to eat. Meaning he was required to go out in the open with his right eye showing for the whole world to see. Ever since his parents died in a freak accident, he has been shunned by everyone around him, isolating the young boy to fend for himself. The fact that his eyes are two different colours, created great suspicion within his society, leading to others claiming that he has been marked by the Devil. Thus they brought him to the stone doorway to be the sacrifice for the demon that lives behind the stone door. The demon is said to be peaceful so long as every few years a live human sacrifice is given and this time it just so happens to be this young orphan.

xxx

He decides that there is no chance of getting back out through the stone door. Turning to the opposite direction, he waits for his differently coloured eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Once he can make out where the floor meets the walls, he ventures into the unknown. He slowly walks through the stone passage, keeping his left hand on the wall beside him as a support. The only noises to be heard are his steady breathing and his feet repetitively landing on the floor. After what feels like hours of walking, he sighs and leans against the wall. He was never one for physical activity, he much rather having his nose in a book and learning about things that he would never have dreamed to be true. He sighs as he slides down the wall to sit on the cold floor, slightly exhausted from the little exercise he just performed. Shutting his eyes, he relaxes into the feeling of the cold stone reaching his skin through his clothing. The soft thumping of his beating heart starts to become slightly hypnotic and he finds himself to fall asleep. As he begins to drift into unconsciousness, he hears a sound he couldn't hear before, the sound of running water. His eyes open and he sits up, he has finally started to get somewhere in this stone labyrinth. Cautiously he pushes himself off the floor in order to head towards the supposed water.

The sounds of running water soon start to echo and bounce off the walls. With every step he is getting closer to leaving this place. Suddenly he loses his practically non-existent grip on the wall and falls. He rolls on the floor a few times before landing on something wet which happens to be the running water. The current drags him under the surface and pulls him away from his original path. He begins to panic as he is rapidly losing his breath and cannot gain control of his body to get more air. Flailing, he continues to struggle for freedom from the water. At this rate he will drown and never get to leave the stone labyrinth.

All of a sudden, he is able to breathe. He is free of the water current only to plummet into a large body of water. He quickly resurfaces and splutters the water that had entered his mouth somewhere along the way. A hand hits his back to help remove any remaining unwanted liquid in his system. Soon he begins to breathe properly and sighs in relief. He swiftly turns to face the owner of the helping hand and finds himself face to face with ice blue eyes.

xxx

He stares at the same wall that he has stared at for centuries, nothing has changed since the last time he saw this wall. For many years he has been in this place made of stone and water. The water streamed from somewhere in the same wall he stares at and leaves through another wall to the outside world. He wonders if on this day something interesting will happen as he wonders every single day. Streams of soft sunlight come into this one room from tiny holes in the ceiling, signalling that it is daylight out in the open. He lies down on the section of dry ground that hold his makeshift bed of material that he sewed together with clothing of his meals. The bed has become quite soft after having eaten so many victims, each clad in thick warm clothing. In some ways he had it easy, he no longer had to hunt for his meals anymore. Now he could spend as much time, as his stomach allowed, to toy with his victims before finishing them off and eating everything till nothing remained. It hadn't been very long since he had his last meal thus he doesn't need to eat anything for another couple of years.

He sits back up and slides into the lukewarm water. It has become as of late extremely relaxing to just swim around in the water, a form of entertainment in itself. Abruptly something flies out through the hole in the wall from which the water enters this room. It drops into the water with a splash and doesn't resurface for a while. Gradually it pops out of the water and bends over slightly whilst coughing. Apparently he had been sent another meal in advance. He promptly swims over to the human and pats its back to stop it from coughing. It was beginning to get on his nerves. Once it stops coughing, it turns to face him and stares at him in disbelief. The shocked face belongs to a boy with one eye being cerulean blue and the other pale purple. His body is soaked as well as his hair that seems to be a blue-grey in colour. The young boy steps back and heads away from where the other stands. As the human swims away, the immortal grins maliciously. Something interesting has happened.

xxx

He swims away from the stranger as fast as his body would let him. The lack of feeling in those ice-blue eyes really scares him. That boy also could possibly be the demon that he was sent into this place as a sacrifice. He hears the sound of soft splashing behind him and once again starts to panic. The demon would most definitely eat him right here in this pool of warm water. He dives under the water and pushes himself to swim through as much of the tepid liquid in one breath. There was no way that he would let anyone do something to him that he didn't want and it will stay that way for as long as he lives.

A soft hand tightly grips one of his legs and wrenches it back harshly in the opposite direction to where he wanted to head. He floats for a few seconds before flailing in the hold. The hand continues to drag him backwards in the water. He lifts his head above the surface and turns back to yell at the boy pulling on his leg only to find his tongue tied. Large scars are present across the boy's back in a chaotic fashion, each one healed by great amounts of time. He gapes in awe at the way the skin colour changes slightly for each indent in the flesh of the mysterious boy. The youth turns his upper torso slightly towards him, apparently fully aware of his curious stares, and smirks slyly. Whilst still smirking, he yanks the leg in his hand austerely causing the victim to thrash about in the water in order to regain his bearings. Manic laughter unexpectedly echoes throughout the stone room as his leg is released from its restraints. He slightly sinks into the water as his body suddenly is required to support itself. After regaining his foothold on the floor of the mass of liquid, he glares at the quickly amused boy who had just been the cause of this unnecessary uneasiness he is still experiencing. The boy hastily ceases his giggling to rush over and grasp his hands. His body tenses up at the cool touch of another, a feeling he hasn't properly experienced ever since his parents passing. The other tilts his head slightly for a few moments, before moving forward to place their lips together. His mind goes blank. The boy pulls back and gently urges him to follow him to the edge of the water. He meekly nods and allows himself to be guided to where the other wants to go. Still holding his hand, the boy softly jumps onto the raised area of dry stone and helps him to climb on top of the elevated stone. He is lead to an organised pile of stitched together material that slightly resembles various pieces of clothing. The boy gestures for him to lie down on the material that apparently was meant to be a bed. He gingerly lies on the soft material and finds himself to slip in and out of consciousness. His body begins to relax as he fell into a deep sleep due to physical exhaustion.

xxx

The human swam away from him, heading towards where the water escapes from this stone room. He moves swiftly in order to grip one of the legs of the boy to stop him from finding a chance to leave him. Tightly holding the ankle, he yanks it towards himself to forcefully drag the rest of the body back to himself. He turns around to walk to where he had his bed whilst still confining the boy's leg. The boy is unwillingly dragged through the water and he hears the sound of the boy making movement to spin in the hold. As he continues to tread in the liquid, he notices that there is no sign of resistance from the human and he wonders why. He then realises that his scars are off on show to the weak eyes of a human. Rotating slightly, he grins at the boy for being so mesmerised in something as juvenile as scars. He wrenches at the flesh in his hand, watching how the human thrashes at the feeling, somehow the human reminds him of a bug. At this thought, he breaks into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He wraps his arms around himself to try and contain the chortles that are escaping his throat. This human is just too hilarious. He stops his laughing and clutches the human's hands. The boy freezes up at the single touch of their hands. He slightly tilts his head as he examines the different mannerisms the human has whilst he is nervous and unsure of a situation. Eyes that cannot focus on a single thing, fingers slightly twitching as if desperate to move and a slight slouch in his posture. Curious to see how else he can affect the human, he promptly moves forwards to press his lips against the others. All the muscles in the human's body seem to relax at the simple gesture. Happy at the response he received, he pulls away from the human. Lightly holding one of the young boy's hands, he guides him to where his bed is located. The human complies and follows without a single complaint. Once both of them are on the raised part of the room, he pushes the human to lie on the material. Soon after lying there, the boy falls unconscious leaving himself completely vulnerable to the hands of a demon.

He leers at the sleeping form of the human boy wrapped up in the clothing blanket. The repetitive rise and fall of his chest accompanied the soft breathing that supplied the smaller body with air. After countless breaths, the human shifts his body to lie on his back with his head slumped to the side. He reaches forwards to touch the milky white skin that belonged to the human boy. Slowly, he slides his fingers down the face, tracing the low cheekbones and the soft skin there. His fingers continue to travel down the side of his neck, stopping at the part where the beat of the heart can be felt before reaching the slightly raised collarbones. He brushes his fingers over the elevated bone a few times till he feels a shiver travel through the human. Smirking, he continues to explore the expanse of the boy's torso, casually discovering different spots that evoked a reaction from the sleeping boy. Soon the boy is left topless and shivering under him as he toys with one of his nipples. Chuckling, he leans forward to lick the rim of the human's ear. The boy gasps and opens his different coloured eyes. He stokes the side of the boy's face as he places his lips against the others for the second time.

xxx

Hands. He feels them everywhere, touching anywhere they can reach. Shivers race across his body as the hands continue to trace his skin. His throat begins to become tight and breathing becomes a task he has to focus on. A tongue slides around the rim of his ear causing him to open his eyes in shock. There, straddling him is that same nuisance of a demon that wouldn't allow him to leave this room. One of his hands move soothingly against his cheek before a pair of moist lips are placed on his own. Slowly, the others lips move in a repetitive fashion that comes with kissing someone. Soon, he finds himself mimicking the demon's lip movement and clutching at the pale blonde hair. He trembles as they break apart, his senses on high alert. The demon smirks wildly as he leers at the human under him. He removes his hands from the demon's hair as he desperately attempts to catch his breath. Still smirking, the demon places one of his hands under his head and lifts it upwards in order to reconnect their lips. He pushes at the chest of the demon and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Who the hell are you?" The taller one above him is taken back; he seems to have not been expecting to be asked any questions. Quickly recovering from the slight shock, he sits up and places his hand on his chin and pretends to stroke his non-existent beard.

"Why should I tell you that, little human?" He glares at the demon and his ridiculous tone, one full of amusement and malice. Resisting the temptation to rip off the head of the demon, he grinds his teeth.

"Because it is common courtesy." He seethes out, barely containing his rising anger. The immortal boy suddenly begins to laugh hysterically. Placing one hand next to the other's head, the demon holds itself up in order to not fall on top of the human as he finishes up his fit of laughter.

"How about you be a good courteous human and tell me who the hell _you_ are." The demon tells him, bursts of giggles still escaping his throat. He puffs his chest as he takes a deep breath, the anger inside him that has still not diminished, escalating to dangerous levels.

"I asked you first therefore you should tell me before I disclose anything!" He yells out, with his eyes squeezed shut and his nose crumpled.

"Well I won't tell you until you do so first, little boy." The demon smiles smugly as his unwavering cold eyes stare at the other.

"I'm not a little boy! Stop calling me that!" He screeches at the demon for the second time in the short time that they have spoken to one another.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer midget or squirt or maybe even pup?" Said demon inquires, all the while smiling madly.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive! And I am not a midget or an animal, you demented demon!"

xxx

The human that just revealed his name in the middle of his rage pushes with all of his apparent strength against his chest to no avail. A little weak human would not be able to move a demon even on their best day. He takes hold of the hands that push so pathetically on his chest and pull them upwards till the owner flinches and cowers in his hold.

"It's nice to finally put a name to your face Ciel, I think you'll find we will have a very _enjoyable_ time together." He feels his lips separate as his smile shows an extensive amount of his sharp teeth. He yanks on the wrists in his hold harshly, relishing in the whines that he receives.

"Stop! It hurts!" Ciel cries out, tears start to form at the ends of his oddly coloured eyes. He pretends to ponder for a little while at Ciel's complaint.

"Hmm… No." He wrenches Ciel's arms once more, taking advantage of the wails of pain to push his tongue into Ciel's mouth. He presses his tongue against the others and prods anywhere he can reach. Whimpers resonate between their mouths. He removes the grip on Ciel's wrists in order to cup his face and pull his mouth closer. Small hands move towards his hair, unsure whether to pull or push him away from the owner. Swiftly, he jerks his mouth away from the human's delicious tasting one, breaking a string of saliva to fall onto Ciel's chin. He presses his free hand to Ciel's neck, savouring the sensation of his quickened pulse beating against the milky skin.

"You….still haven't told me your name…." The human breathily comments. He kisses Ciel's neck, occasionally pinching the sensitive skin there between his teeth, causing Ciel to gasp and shudder in his hold.

"Alois is my name. Either that or Master." He remarks with a sly grin. Ciel stares emotionless at him, not moving a single muscle except for when he needs to breathe. Suddenly he sighs in exasperation and holds his forehead in his palm. Annoyed, at the response he received, Alois grips Ciel's chin and smashes their mouths together. Ciel clutches both of Alois' shoulders as he reciprocates the kissing, moaning whenever the feeling becomes too much for him. His other hand slides down Ciel's bare back till it reaches the remainder of his clothing, the pants. He grasps the waistband and pulls the pants off, tossing it against the stone wall. Ciel gasps as he realises that he is no longer wearing any clothing and a horny demon is above him. Alois kisses down the human's jaw and neck till he reaches the collarbones. He bites and sucks at the skin there, whilst Ciel gasps and claws at his back, until he successfully creates a bruise. He rubs it lovingly, grinning at his achievement. Ciel kicks his groin and slides against the floor along with the blanket.

"Get away from me you horny demon!" He shouts out as he shuffles away from Alois awkwardly. He did not want to be an object for a demon's pleasure, especially when they are so obviously turned on. Alois huddles over himself as he waits for the pain, from his crotch being kicked, to pass before he turns and glares at Ciel, his eyes flashing blood red. Shivers run along Ciel's skin as his body acknowledges that he is being targeted by something much stronger than himself. He closes his eyes for a second, to find that once he reopens them, Alois is up on him. Alois shoves Ciel back onto the floor and lifts his hips to rest on his crotch. Ciel inhales sharply when he feels something hard pressing up against his ass. Smirking demonically, Alois starts to pump Ciel's dick, bringing it to life. He hits his head on the stone floor as he arches his back at the pleasure he is feeling from something so foreign to him. Moans flow out Ciel's mouth as his hands clutch the clothing blanket underneath himself. Alois clicks his tongue in disapproval.

"This can't do, Ciel. You are the only one enjoying this." He uses his other hand to grip the back of Ciel's head to bring him upwards. Alois stops pumping Ciel and brings his hand to Ciel's mouth, placing two fingers at the reddened lips.

"Suck." Confusion passes through Ciel's eyes, unsure as to why he would have to do such a thing. Alois rolls his eyes and shoves his fingers inside. Tentatively, Ciel follows Alois' order and begins to suck on the flesh that is inside his mouth. Once Alois deems his fingers to be wet enough, he tugs them out and lightly trails them downwards. Ciel screams in pain as Alois thrust both of his fingers into his ass. Tears leak out of his eyes, as his whole body begins to throb. Alois pulls his fingers out before pushing them back in again. Ciel whimpers as he tries to grab hold of something to distract himself from the unbearable pain pulsating through his back. Alois continues to scissor his fingers in and out of Ciel, slightly changing the angle each time. Abruptly, Alois presses against a muscle that causes Ciel to see stars. He prods there a few times, watching as Ciel begins to moan whenever he touches it.

"Found it." Alois comments as he pushes at it a couple more times before pulling his fingers out. Ciel whines at the sudden loss, his chest heaving heavily as he regains his breathe. Alois licks his lips sensually and rubs his dick before plunging it into Ciel. Said person writhes under him in both pleasure and pain. Ciel's arms shoot up into the air as he makes grabbing movements for Alois to come closer towards himself. Warily, Alois lowers himself slightly, only to be pulled down and Ciel attacking his mouth with his own. His tongue slides into his mouth and coaxes Alois to co-operate. Alois presses himself flush against Ciel, as he begins to kiss him and slowly rock his hips. Ciel moans wantonly into their mouths as well as wrapping his legs around Alois' waist. Alois pulls his mouth away and places his hands on either side of the human's head. He gradually begins to thrust into Ciel, groaning every time he does.

"Ahh! Ah…Alois~" Ciel moans out as the thrusting starts to speed up, his arms gripping onto the demon's shoulders for support. Pleasured screams echo throughout the stone room. Both of the two start to become desperate for more. Their mouths miss the desired spot, thus beginning to kiss at random. Ciel whines as he feels the coil in his stomach tightening painfully. At the feeling of Ciel's ass clenching, Alois groans his name as he carries on with thrusting his hard member in the boy below him. Momentarily the sensations become too much for him to bear as Ciel cries out to Alois as he releases. Before long, Alois follows of suit and discharges into Ciel, before going limp and falling on top of the other. Ciel grunts as he suddenly feels the weight of Alois lying on himself. Alois lifts his head and stares at the human beneath him.

"What?" Ciel curtly asks. Alois thinks for a while before shrugging and removing himself from Ciel. He flops onto the blanket beside Ciel and pulls it over the two of them. Quickly changing his mind, he pushes his torso upwards and places his lips on the others. They kiss for a while before Alois falls back on the material and starts to doze off. Ciel rolls his eyes and turns away from Alois as he too begins to fall asleep. Alois whines as he pulls Ciel towards himself and hugs his waist.

"Much better." He remarks happily before falling asleep for a well-earned rest.

**xxx**

**Yepp so that's it folks and if you want more you gotta review. Though I'm only gonna write another chapter if I get over 20+ reviews so get cracking. Hope you liked it ;3**


End file.
